


Five Times Ziva David F***ed Someone, and One Time She Didn't

by FromageDeChevre



Category: NCIS
Genre: 5 Things, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromageDeChevre/pseuds/FromageDeChevre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Ziva David F***ed Someone, and One Time She Didn't

1\. The first time--her first time--is when she is fifteen. She calls her old friend Malachi from a pay phone and tells him to meet her at the house they used to play in when she had no idea what being a Mossad Officer would entail and he had no ambition and there was nothing but laughter between them. She ditches her bodyguards (idiots, she decides) and finds him there waiting for her. Forever loyal, she thinks to herself (years later, she will laugh at this stupid thought as he turns back and she goes forward with nothing but death in her heart) and she smiles despite herself. "Fuck me," she says, and nothing else and he does. She lies back and ignores the pain because that is what she has been trained to do and relishes this, not the act itself but the victory over her father. When he's finished, she gets up and puts back on her clothes and thanks him. Then she runs away without a second glance. It's the end of their friendship, but her father will never be able to use her virginity as a bargaining chip. A fair trade, she thinks, and makes sure to wipe off the blood before heading home.

2\. The second time she isn't the instigator but she knows it's coming. "It is the way of the world, Ziva," her father had told her when she had, so many years ago, shared her naive opinion that partners sleeping together was inappropriate. "He will be more likely to have your back if he has had you on your back." She never wonders how he had mastered English idioms so well. Instead she acquiesces, opens her legs and says, "fuck me," and later when a man holding a gun to her head dies within seconds she wonders if her father is indeed always right.

3\. The third time--not her third time--is with a terrorist and it's almost too easy. She wears a scandalous dress and acts slightly mysterious (not too much Ziva, you're just supposed to be an expensive slut) and is loud in bed (oh god just like that yes baby please fuck me god you're so BIG) and when she poisons him she doesn't feel the least bit guilty. She does, however, regret that it is the youngish looking guard who had smiled timidly at her who is blamed and immediately shot.

4\. The fourth time when Salim pushes into her she is somewhere very, very far away and she stays there until he's finished. "If you tell me what I want to know I won't let the others have you," he tells her. "Fuck you,"she says and ignores his response because she knows what it will be. She doesn't cry then, and she doesn't cry that night when the rest of them come, but after they leave she fingers the empty hollow of her throat and aches for a very different man who is very, very far away.

5\. The fifth time she enters through a front door that is never locked and descends a familiar set of stairs. Piercing blue eyes look at her without judgment and she is suddenly and absurdly embarrassed. "Gibbs," she says, " I...I need to come back to myself." He doesn't say anything but she knows he understands--that he is the only one on her old team who could possibly understand. "Fuck me," she says bluntly because Gibbs always tells her to get to the point and she has lost any desire for subtlety after countless days of evasion and silence under the desert sun. But..."please," she adds, because she is humbled before this man, this man who has given her everything and for whom she would give anything. He sighs, but there is no disappointment in those sky blue eyes. "Ziva," he starts but there must be something in her own eyes because he doesn't finish. Instead, he steps forward and undresses her slowly and kisses each of her scars with a gentleness that brings tears to her eyes. He does not speak again, and he does not kiss her lips, but he does bring her back to herself there on the basement floor where she killed her brother for him and when she comes she screams, "fuck!" and finally, finally lets herself go. He does not stay with her--his job is done--and so he leaves her there on the floor and it feels very right and very wrong all at the same time. It had to be him, she tells herself, and she gathers her things and her pride and returns to his team and they never speak of it again.

6\. The sixth time she is very alone and then suddenly very not, and there is nine years of tension in the room with them. She is ready, so ready to do the familiar thing and fuck her partner, to get him off her back and give him what he wants--what they both want, she admits to herself. And so by reflex she goes for his fly and she can see that he's ready too but he stops her. He stops her and she's taken aback because that is something she's definitely not used to and she's suddenly very aware of what she's doing. "God, Ziva," he says wearily because he understands her almost as well as one living man and one dead. "I'm sorry," she breathes and he forgives her as he always has. Forever loyal, she thinks (even later she will never laugh at this thought because it is true) and nestles closer to him on the couch in the house where she grew up. It is not what she's used to, but somehow it is perfect for their last day together. And so when she kisses him goodbye it tastes of forgiveness and rebirth and he leaves her with their unspoken promise still intact. Maybe she can change, she realizes, and she heads into the future alone.


End file.
